Love And Dirigible Plums
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Neville comes home to find his wife hunting Nargles in their wardrobe with a handful of dirigible plums. What follows is pure Neville/Luna fluffiness that I came up with late at night while staring at pictures of my favorite Harry Potter OTP when I couldn't sleep. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much Luna Lovegood is my soul animal! Warning: So Fluffy You're Go


Neville Longbottom walked into his small house that was just outside of Hogsmeade. He could hear his wife making a ruckus upstairs. She was, undoubtedly, chasing Nargles out of their wardrobe again. Neville shook his head and walked upstairs.

"Nev! Is that you?" He heard her voice call down.

"Yeah. It's me!"

"Good! I need help getting the Nargles out of the wardrobe. It's really a two person job." Neville just smiled and walked into the bedroom they shared. His wife stood in front of him. She was wearing a bright yellow skirt and one of his more brightly colored sweaters. Her long blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, her wand sticking out of it like a hair ornament. She held a bundle of orange, radish looking things in her hand (to get rid of Nargles) and her blue eyes were sparkling. She looked as beautiful as the day he met her, when she'd refused to believe that he was nobody. Not even ten years and the rise and fall of Voldemort could diminish the beauty that was Luna Lovegood.

She cocked her head to the side and her dreamy eyes stared at him.

"Are you okay, Nev? You look like a whole colony of wankspurts moved into your head." Neville shook himself out of his reverie.

"I'm fine, Luna. No wankspurts here!" She smiled her other-worldly smile at him.

"Good! You had me worried for a second. Could you put some dirigible plums in the wardrobe for me? I swear, the Nargles keep coming in and messing about in there." Neville took the bunch from her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Of course. Why are you wearing my sweater?" Luna smoothed down the sweater over her stomach.

"I was cold and your sweaters fit me so much better, these days." It was true. Now that she was in the sixth month of her pregnancy, Neville's sweaters fit her much better than her own. Neville nodded and placed a hand on her bulging stomach. This was their first child and he was very excited to meet him or her when they were born. To teach them all about his plants. Watch them help their mother hunt for Nargles and all of Luna's other odd creatures in the yard. Nothing sounded more perfect on earth than that.

"How's the baby doing today?"

"Little Longbottom got very excited when I was talking about Nargles earlier." Neville felt a fluttering kick against his hand when Luna said mentioned Nargles. "See." Neville chuckled.

"It's a good sign. It means the baby takes after their mother, my lovely Lovegood." He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Remind me again why you wanted me to keep my maiden name?"

"Because it fits you too perfectly to be changed." Neville said, pulling his wife into his arms.

"So does yours. Although 'long' doesn't so much apply to your bottom as your-" Neville slapped a hand over his wife's mouth before she could finish that sentence. He loved how she said whatever came into her mind, but when she started to talk like that, he felt like the awkward, bumbling teenaged boy he used to be. When he heard things like that coming out of her, seemingly, innocent mouth, his entire face went redder than a Weasley's hair. Only Luna could have that effect on him these days, now that he was the twenty-five year old, heroic, handsome Herbology professor. One word from her and he was reduced to the boy who couldn't hold onto his toad again.

"Oh boy! I'd better get start putting those dirigible plums in the wardrobe! Don't want Nargles sneaking in while we're just standing here!" He dropped his hand and stepped back from his wife, who nodded.

"And I want to make a mobile out of some of the leftover ones I have in the kitchen for the baby. Can't be too careful." She turned to and started to leave, but stopped at the door and faced him again. "I mean it Nev," she said as she rubbed her rounded stomach. "'Long' is very fitting." And on that note, she left the room.

Neville was definitely pinker than Ron's ears had ever been.


End file.
